Forum talk:Vote! Song of the Month
If you have a topic for an upcoming song of the month vote, enter it here. Previous nominations can be viewed in the Archives: /2009/ • /2010/ • /2011/ • /2012/ • /2013/ Songs used in The Best LIVE Tour Ever! Here's my list of nominees for a poll using songs used in Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! *''We're Gonna Put On A Show!'' *''Phineas and Ferb Theme'' *''Busted'' *''Perry the Platypus'' *''Everything's Better with Perry'' *''Quirky Worky Song'' *''Backyard Beach'' *''Phinedroids and Ferbots'' (Instrumental) *''Gitchee Gitchee Goo'' (Instrumental) *''Truck Drivin' Boy'' *''Disco Miniature Golfing King'' *''Fabulous'' *''S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants)'' *''Today is Gonna Be a Great Day'' *''Summer Belongs to You'' *''Follow the Sun'' Hope you like it. Mouseinphilly (talk) 9:31 ATM US EDT July 6 2012 This will be the poll for April 2013. It was missed before because it was added to an archive by mistake. It is being held until April because Gitchee Gitchee Goo was February's winner and that could have skewed the voting if this was used for the March 2013 poll. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:52, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :Fair enough. And thus, the world is balanced. 12:11AM US EST Feb 7 2013 :I could see this coming down to GGG vs SBTY. Should be an interesting next month. SunBeater3K =talk= 13:35, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, clearly I was mistaken. SunBeater3K=talk= 15:06, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Possible Poll What is your favorite song that was played during a montage? (Ex, Wettest Friend, Busted, Forever Summer, Quirky Worky Song, Rocketship to Space, etc.) Used for the January 2013 voting. This poll can be re-nominated in the future if additional montage songs are added. A couple of ideas What about doing ones for favorite holiday themed song (like from the Christmas and Holloween specials) or songs Vanessa sang. Digigirl02 Look, I would make myself do it, but apparently, he's an idiot. 00:36, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Favorite 80's or 80's style song poll? I think it'd be an awesome idea to have a poll of everyone's favorite song from P&F that's from the 80's like I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! or inspired by 80's music like Alien Heart. If someone could help me choose which ones, that'd be awesome. Thanks. -JayTehSpongetta (talk)~"No, I don't have a third arm...silly fans!"-Joe~"Why do my nostrils whisper to me?"-Candace 23:32, January 29, 2012 (UTC) : Also What Do It Do?. SunBeater3K =talk= 18:13, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :: And That's Wings, You Turkey. That makes 4. (Another possibility would be Improbably Knot, which certainly sounds like an '80s number; however, it is never explicitly stated as such.) SunBeater3K=talk= 12:52, April 9, 2013 (UTC) About Love/Romance How about songs that have to do with romance and/or love? *City of Love *Boat of Romance *Happy Evil Love Song *Gitchee Gitchee Goo *You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart *Runnin' from Love IheartPnF 10:30, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Used for the February 2013 voting. Good People * Good People a.k.a. Little Hero * To War * The Beak * Perry the Platypus * Perry the Teenage Girl * The Flying Fishmonger * Carl, the Intern * Carl, Incognito * Robot Riot That's all. :: Major Monogram Theme Song would also work. SunBeater3K=talk= 11:28, May 6, 2013 (UTC) We're Going to War I nominate To War for next month's song! -- User:Feey1 I am FEEY1. Speak to me! 18:26, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Although I'm pretty sure you can't nominate a single song, how about war/fight/battle-related songs? *''To War'' *''Robot Riot'' *''A Platypus Fight'' *''Helicopter Fight'' *''Epic Monster Battle'' SunBeater3K =talk= 02:32, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Best Vanessa/Olivia Olson Performance *Busted (a duet with Candace) *I'm Me *Not So Bad A Dad *The Dad-inator *''The Twelve Days of Christmas'' *''He's Eviler'' (chorus) *''That Christmas Feeling'' *''Lunar Taste Sensation'' (with Dan Povenmire) *''A Real Boy'' (chorus) *''I Walk Away'' *Happy New Year Rory sugar123's profile (talk) 15:41, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :Also Happy New Year, now that Season 4 has kicked off. I added it to the list to avoid confusion. SunBeater3K (talk) 16:30, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ::And I suppose we might want to include "Ready for the Bettys" and "I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!", as she did sing those too, though as different characters. SunBeater3K =talk= 22:37, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Used for the March 2013 voting. Timeshift Song How about favorite song from a time shift episode? *''Zubada'' *''Way of the Platypus'' *''Questing Song'' *''Epic Monster Battle'' *''Don't Look Down'' *''Perry in a Fez'' SunBeater3K (talk) 14:42, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :Linked everything. SunBeater3K =talk= 02:51, February 14, 2013 (UTC) "Dude..." We could also do favorite song from "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together!" (We did "favorite Love Händel song" once; "Robot Riot," not from that episode, won.) *''History of Rock'' *''Fabulous'' *''Ain't Got Rhythm'' *''You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart'' *''Music Makes Us Better'' Guest star song Another idea: Favorite song with a performance by a guest star/professional singer as themselves *''Today is Gonna Be a Great Day'' (2nd verse in "Quantum Boogaloo") *''Christmas is Starting Now'' *''I Believe We Can'' *''Kick It Up A Notch'' *''Spend Half a Day'' *''Boat of Romance'' *''Backyard Hodge Podge'' *''What Is This Thing?'' If there are any more, add them, but these are the ones I could find. SunBeater3K (talk) 15:05, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :Found another. Boat of Romance SunBeater3K =talk= 02:47, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :: And Backyard Hodge Podge. Added it & BOR to the list SunBeater3K =talk= 23:22, April 13, 2013 (UTC) ::: One more (What Is This Thing?). And a second (depending on if it airs before the poll, and the situation of the episode) -- The History of the Tri-State Area may qualify. SunBeater3K=talk= 11:32, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Montage redux If we do do the Montage poll again (being done this month - Jan '13), we can add... let's see: * Happy Evil Love Song * Hole in My Heart * Not So Bad A Dad And I'm sure a lot more. SunBeater3K (talk) 02:04, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :Ducky Momo is My Friend as well. SunBeater3K (talk) 02:15, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :Also My Nemesis, When We Didn't Get Along, and Be a Squirrel. There are a lot of these. SunBeater3K (talk) 16:49, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::And All Terrain Vehicle and Floor After Floor... phew. SunBeater3K (talk) 16:53, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :::And Run, Candace, Run... SunBeater3K =talk= 22:51, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Season 3 Big Ideas How about best song about a Season 3 big idea? Although there are a lot of songs, so it might need splitting. *''Moon Farm'' *''Buildin' a Supercomputer'' *''Livin' in a Funhouse'' *''Aerial Area Rug'' *''Little Bit of Home on the Road'' *''Tour de Ferb'' *''Football X-7'' *''Breaking Out'' *''Ferb Latin'' *''Way of the Platypus'' *''Don't Look Down'' *''Deep Into Your Mind'' *''Ants'' *''Cheesetopia'' *''Perrytronic'' *''S'Fall'' *''Subterranean Crocodile Apprehension Expedition'' *''Jetpack Volleyball'' *''Highly Unconventional Vehicle'' *''Be a Squirrel'' *''What Is This Thing?'' :I think 3 groups will work for this. So many edits, so little time. 04:15, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Spelling Favorite song with a word or words spelled out? *''Busted'' *''E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S.'' *''A-G-L-E-T'' *''You're Going Down'' *''Candace Party'' *''Weaponry'' And there may be others (I don't know if "S.I.M.P" counts, as that is an acronym) that I'm missing. SunBeater3K (talk) 16:51, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :I knew I was forgetting one! Weaponry! SunBeater3K =talk= 02:50, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :(Adding it to the list for clarification) - SunBeater3K=talk= 23:27, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Ferb redux The very first poll was "favorite song Ferb sings in." We could do that again, but maybe only songs with Ferb as a main singer: *''Backyard Beach'' *''Spa Day'' *''Wedding Adventure'' *''Big Ginormous Airplane'' And possibly "My Ride from Outer Space" (sung from his perspective). And the one I inevitably missed. Plus there are a bunch of songs where Ferb only has a couple lines ("Gitchee Gitchee Goo," "Summer Belongs to You," "Summer (Where Do We Begin?)," "Kick it Up a Notch," etc), but is not a main singer, and a lot of these songs would eat up the votes. Stacy song Favorite song featuring or about Stacy? *''Disco Miniature Golfing Queen'' *''Little Brothers'' *''What Does He Want?'' *''You're Going Down'' *''Candace Party'' *''Meatloaf'' *''Mysterious Force'' *''Just the Two of Us'' SunBeater3K =talk= 04:31, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Robbie Wyckoff Favorite song performed by Robbie Wyckoff? *''He's a Bully'' *''My Chariot'' *''Pin-bowlin''' *''F-Games'' *''S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants)'' *''You Got to Bust Your Brothers'' *''Everything's Better with Perry'' *''Brand New Reality'' *''Gotta Get Gone'' *''Football X-7'' *''Epic Monster Battle'' *''Perry's Hat'' *''Runnin' from Love'' *''A Platypus Fight'' *''Hockey Z-9'' *''Y.M.C.A. (Phineas and Ferb Remix)'' *''Shake'' SunBeater3K =talk= 04:31, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :Added one more. SunBeater3K =talk= 02:54, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Aaron Jacob Favorite song performed by Aaron Jacob? *''Phinedroids and Ferbots'' *''Livin' in a Funhouse'' *''Dance, Baby!'' *''Aerial Area Rug'' *''Tour de Ferb'' *''Drusselstein Driving Test Waltz'' *''Won't Keep Us Apart'' *''Fly On the Wall'' *''Improbably Knot'' *''Bee Day'' (I really need to take a break from these....) SunBeater3K =talk= 04:31, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Sports OK, one more. Favorite song about a sport or sporting event: *''Disco Miniature Golfing Queen'' *''Pin-bowlin''' *''F-Games'' *''Couldn't Kick My Way Into Her Heart'' *''Tour de Ferb'' *''Football X-7'' *''Jetpack Volleyball'' *''Hockey Z-9'' *''Little League World Series'' *''Dodgers' Code of Conduct'' SunBeater3K =talk= 18:19, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :Missed one; added it to the list. SunBeater3K =talk= 21:15, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :: And I suppose we should add the LLWS and Dodgers songs as well... SunBeater3K =talk= 22:14, February 25, 2013 (UTC)